The electronic equipment, such as laser disk, compact disk or CD ROM, in general, has an input device of a tray form for accommodating the disk in which a huge amount of information is stored. The tray device movably seats within the space of an electronic equipment. Typically, an electrically driven step motor is usually employed to operate the close/open mechanism of the disk tray device.
However, when the electronic equipment is in state of malfunction or being incapable of receiving the operation power, the user accordingly may not operate the equipment in order to retrieve the disk within the disk tray inside the equipment.
To solve the problems mentioned in aforesaid situation, one conventional approach in the art has been known to design a cavity on front panel of the disk tray device which is accessible by the finger of the user or a tool. The user then may use his finger or the tool to apply the force required to pull the disk tray out of the electronic equipment. However, this approach would definitely affect the exterior appearance of the equipment substantially not to mention other drawbacks, e.g. the possibility of accumulation of the dust onto the cavity.